A fluffy white albino boy nearly dies but is saved
by Exploading albino potato
Summary: This is compleate and utter OOC crap about Near getting NEARLY frozen in snow, but Mello saves him.


It was winter and many of the Whammy's house children were playing outside, including Matt, Mello, and Near. M&M were having a snowball fight and Near was just walking about enjoying the beautiful whiteness of winter, and catching snowflakes on his tongue.

It started snowing harder and the frigid wind blew fiercely. Near shivered, he'd forgotten to put on a coat because he planned to only be going out for a little bit. The snowy haired boy started back for the orphanage, but the albino thirteen year old then realized he couldn't see where he was with all the snow. He could only make out a couple of trees and whiteness.

He continued to shiver, and attempted to find the orphanage, but soon found he was in the woods, because he kept running into trees. (There is a woods next to Whammy's house? Why not?) poor Near stumbled around, desperately trying to warm himself by hugging his arms to his body and rubbing them. Near unsuccessfully tried to navigate himself back to Whammy's, but then his white snow boot crashed through the snow, and the layer if ice beneath it, and he plunged into the icy, stinging, waters. He climbed out of corse, but the pajama clad boy was colder than he'd ever been. Curling up underneath an evergreen tree, he hugged his knees to his chest, with teeth chattering. Near was beginning to lose feeling in his fingers and his ears were numb. He couldn't cease his shaking. As more and more of him grew senseless, shining tears dripped off his face and froze into crystals in the snow. The winds whirled around the albino as he froze to death up against the pine tree.

Near dies, the end. (JUST KIDDING)

As his eyelids had just started to droop, a savage cry of "NEAR! THERE YOU ARE!" somebody's boots tramped over to him, Near felt himself lifted by somebody warm. He nuzzled face into the fleecy black coat of his rescuer as he was carried back to the orphanage.

As he was whisked up the stairs to his room, Mello was muttering "Oh my god you could have died, why the fuck do you wear WHITE when it's snowing out?"

The blond set Near down on his bed.

"Get warm, I'll be right back."

The warmth of the indoors had unfrozen Near enough so he changed out of his wet cloths and wrapped up in a blanket. Then Matt entered the room.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah." Near muttered.

"You know...I think Mello really does care about you...he just didn't show it until today.

"Really?" The albino wrapped the blanket tighter around himself

"Well...yeah. I mean when he realized you weren't anywhere outside he was looking for you and we were shouting your name...then he was sort of freaking out and crying...a little.

Suddenly a foot collided with the back of Matt's head.

"Matt. I was NOT freaking out and crying."

Mello stood in the doorway of Nears room holding a trey with three mugs of hot chocolate. He picked one up and handed it to Matt, saying "Take. And leave." Which the redhead did, and went off to play his games.

Mello gave Near a hot cocoa and sat down next to him, and started rubbing him with the blanket to ensure that he was not the tiniest bit cold.

"That was pretty scary. Your so white you COMPLETELY blend in with the snow."

"Sorry. Thank you for rescuing me." Near said in a small voice.

"I couldn't let you freeze to death in that icy pond..." He hugged Nate closer.

"I thought you...hated me..." Near questioned.

"I though I did to...but I was wrong. I knew it would be really easy for you to get lost and freeze...so when I didn't see you outside I got...worried.

"Well thank you for not hating me. Because...I never hated you."

The albino sipped his hot chocolate and then rested his head against Mello's chest.

"I should have told you this a while ago Near, but only realized how true it is today when you were nearly killed. "

(Haha. NEAR-ly killed)

Near looked up at him with innocent eyes.

(This is so predictable. Man, I gotta stop interrupting)

"I love you."

The white haired boy snuggled in further and closed his eyes. He whispered "Love you too."

"And next time." The blonde said, placing a hand on the back of Nears head. "Wear purple or orange when you go out in the snow so I can find you."


End file.
